1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to a shower head, wherein the water outlet faceplate is integrally formed with the locking sleeve, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,166. However, the conventional shower head has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and assembly. In addition, when the bolt 38 is rotated to pull the bush 42 and the upper wall 8 upward to press the sealing ring 16, the upper wall 8 is easily deformed to reduce its diameter, thereby forming a clearance between the upper wall 8 and the spray plate 10 so that the shower head easily produces leak.